


Gabriel and the Wonderful World of Fandom

by Ravenspear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/pseuds/Ravenspear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel discovers the SPN fandom. Cue trolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel and the Wonderful World of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Comment Fic Meme at [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/).   
> Prompt: Gabriel/Dean; Fanfiction about them is lacking, Gabriel thinks.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, experienced enough in the ways of Gabriel to be wary at the angel smiling _that _manically at a computer.

"Oh, only the best thing _ever_," Gabriel replies, and yes, now Dean might be getting a little concerned.

"Do I even _want_ to know what?"

"Don't worry; it's not as bad as the thing last week," Gabriel says with a shrug. "So I found out there's actually a fandom for the Chuckster's books, and I figure 'Hey, that's gotta be cool'."

"Oh god."

Gabriel frowns. "Don't bring my dad into this. _Anyway_, so I noticed that there was a distinct lack of fanfiction about the two of us-"

"Oh _god_."

"Seriously, Dean; _stop_ that. It's offputting," Gabriel responds mouth quirking in distaste. "But onto topic again; so in an effort to rectify this terrible, _terrible_ situation, I decided to make a community for the girls that shipped us. And I might have written some fanfic. And then I got into a huge flamewar, and it's _awesome_!" he says, smiling widely.

"A what-war?" Dean asks, sitting down with Gabriel at the table and glancing at the computer screen. Whatever the site is he's on, it's _pink_, and Dean can't help but feel unreasonably scared.

"A _flame_war. Basically, this girl... deancasgrrl4evah, is taking offense at me writing Gabriel/Dean because, and I quote, 'Gabriel is a raging psychopath douchebag and Dean would _never_ fall in love with him. Besides, Dean is totally in love with Cas already, even if he's repressed those emotions, and if you can't see that, you must be really fucking stupid. Do yourself a favour, start writing Dean/Cas instead. You're a pretty good writer, but you're totally wasting your talent on this dreck.' And then I insult her back, and she retaliates, then we do that back and forth for a while, she gets her minions to back her up, I get _my_ minions to back me up, everything gets crazy, and eventually something called 'fandom wank' happens, whatever that is. It's spectacular!" Gabriel says, grinning like a lunatic. A very _happy_ lunatic. A very happy lunatic on some _serious_ uppers.

"...Say what?"

Gabriel's face falls, and he does that annoyed pout Dean sort of likes but will never admit to. "You know, if you keep having these communication issues, I _will_ take us to relationship counseling."

"Well _sorry_, but I got a bit hung up on 'deancasgrrl4evah'. Seriously, she calls herself that?"

"Yep."

"And she thinks I should be sleeping with... Cas? Seriously?"

"Yep again."

"Man, that is just so wrong," Dean says, looking more and more unsettled by the second. "That'd be like... That'd be like sleeping with _Sam_."

"Oh, there's a lot of girls who thinks you should totally hit that, too," Gabriel says and nods sagely.

"Ugh," Dean says with a grimace and gets up from the chair. "Seriously, just ugh," he adds before dropping face-first into the bed, trying to suffocate himself with his pillow.

"But this fandom thing is not _all_ bad," Gabriel points out.

"Oh yeah?" Dean mutters through his pillow.

"_Totally_ yeah. See, this girl here wrote some _truly_ inspired porn about us, and... Well, I'm _totally_ going to try out some of these things on you tonight," Gabriel says, and sounds endlessly fascinated as he clicks the mouse repeatedly. "And this other girl even drew porn fanart of us! But I don't think I can actually bend that way," he continues, tilting his head as he tries to figure out how that position would even _work_.

Dean gets up and moves up behind his chair, leaning over one of his shoulders to look at the picture. "_I_ can bend that way," he points out.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Picture or it didn't happen."

"What?"

"Oh, that's internet lingo for 'You and me are totally going to try this right now, and I am going to take pictures to save for posterity.'"

Dean shrugs and shoots him that smile that Gabriel really likes and _always_ admits he really likes, albeit in an infinite number of very non-vocal ways. "That's a lot of words, and not a lot of action," he points out.

They're on the bed in less than a second. "Oh, I'll show you action," Gabriel says, before closing the distance between their lips and proceeding to kiss Dean stupid.


End file.
